Dream On
by Silent Phantom gal
Summary: Everyone has their own dreams. Some dream of a perfect world, some of everything never changing. Gabriel's dreams of both but dreams never last do they?


_**I know I should be working on Two side to the Same coin, as I promised to you I would update, but I have joined several new fandoms lately. The biggest one being Supernatural. I've been writing a LOT of fanfiction for it and I'm sorry. I will be doing Two sides to the Same Coin, and I'm planing to go back through and make some revisions to it as well as make another chapter, it'll be up soon but right now, Enjoy the feels story I made for Supernatural.**_

"Shush,"The golden winged man hushed to the little black bundle in his arms, bringing said wings around them, "It's ok, Cassie. The fighting is over,"

The man glanced around the area. Everything was destroyed, cover in blue flames or already turned to black ash. He tried not to notice several of the piles of ash resembled wings. Instead he tried to focus his eyes on the bundle or The Edge, where their realm ended, where they could view the realms under them with a watchful eye. The bundle trembled a little, before unfolding, revealing a baby with the brightest baby blue eyes, and shiny pitch black fluffy wings. Castiel's lip wobbled before he latched onto his caretaker, sobs shaking his tiny form. The man's wings and arms wrapped around the child.

"It's ok, It's ok..." The man whispered to Castiel over and over again but who the words were meant to calm, neither was quite sure. He continued to pet the small child's hair and downy wings, soothing him best he could.

"Gabriel," The man, Gabriel, turned away from the new man as he approached, this one with pearly white wings, "I need Castiel,"

"Michael," Gabriel said coolly, "I thought Lucifer already explained to you that Dad gave me Cassie to look after, he's my little brother," the baby babbled slightly as Gabriel's grip grew tighter.

"Lucifer isn't here," Michael chuckled. Gabriel froze, ice running through his body. He finally turned towards Michael, placing Castiel in his wings, hidden from sight. His eyes widen at the bright blue blood like substance (_Grace_ Gabriel's mind filled in) dripping from Michael, from his wings, from the cuts on his face, from the gouges on his arm, from the horrible claw marks on his chest. But the blade in his hand was covered in grace scared Gabriel much much more.

"What do you mean? You were just fighting him, as evidence by the large crater we're standing in," he snarled. Michael looked sullen, words falling from his lips that ripped Gabriel's fantasy to pieces. He knew of the prophecy, Hell! HE delivered it to the rest of angels, but he knew as well as any that the prophecy was only a fail safe in case Dad's plan didn't play out how he wanted it to. The images of his brother's dying, his older brother twisted with resentment and hate, insane from torture, heaven falling from grace, his eldest brothers ripping each other apart in the bodies of two brothers, and the baby nestled in his wings, grown up as a solider, broken by the terror he was trying to prevent the world he loved so much even now from being ripped apart by the fighting he hated so much, as if he was getting the vision of the prophecy again.

"NO!" The scream tore through the area putting out the fire for miles around them. Gabriel didn't even register the tearful cries of Castiel as his brother's angst wails pieced his fragile ears. He braced the wings around his little brother as he reveled two more set of wings under them. Those four limbs were fluffed out in a intimidating matter. He grabbed the other man by the the front of his ragged toga.

"H-How," His voice cracked with grief and anger and pain, oh so much pain, "How dare you! That wasn't supposed to happen! Not to him! That was the back up in case we could continue! But we were doing fine! How could you- He was you're brother!"

Michael just scowled, "The prophecy needed to be started,"

"WHY!" The younger of the two screamed, "WHY IN ALL THAT IS HOLY! WHY!"

"It was the last words from Father, obviously we must follow them,"

"No!" Gabriel roared, "He didn't want it to happen but it was there incase! Incase he needed to start again, like he has done before!"

"Father is gone! How would you know what he wants now!" Michael screamed his own triple set of wings erupting behind him, equal in size to those on Gabriel but they were gleaming with drying grace. The older angel was breathing heavy from rage, the younger, barely holding back tears.

"He never wanted brother turning on brother!" Gabriel snarled, taking a step back towards the Edge. Suddenly he gasped in pain as a blade similar to the one in his hands was stabbed through his top layer of wings, nearly piercing the precious child under them. He fell back, hoping he would go over the edge, but something spun him around by the injured wing, tearing small hands out of his feathers. He barley had time to look at his attacker, a man with dull black wings, nothing compared to the beauty of Castiel's.

"_Raphael_" Gabriel thought as he was shoved roughly over The Edge by a pair of dusty grey wings (pointing to Uriel or Zachariah) and began his plummet. He didn't try to dull his sobs as he fell towards Earth. He had lost his family, his favorite brother was trapped down below the earth's crust, his youngest was the in the hands of a man who cared nothing of family, only of power, and worst yet, he KNEW he would never develop the power to go back home to fix things unless he had help. Even with help it would take a millennia at best. Not that he wouldn't try, he would try with all of his heart, as long as his his heart could take the pain. He didn't even want to think of what he would become at that point, when his little Cassie didn't remember his face. Tears streamed down his face at that thought. He knew it would happen, he had seen it, but the thought of the fledgling he had raised from the second Father had breathed life into his tiny body not knowing who he was, staring at him with confusion and fear... He didn't know how the vision version of him hadn't broken down sobbing. If it were to happen today, Gabriel knew he would had been grove king at the younger angel's feet, praying for him to remember. Who cared about the two brother's there at the time? He wanted his baby, his Cassie back.

But he was alone and there was nothing he could do to change that. He closed his eyes and just let himself fall, trying to picture the perfect heaven he had dreamed of so many times before, but it was gone. Gone like everything else in his live. Why couldn't he dream a little longer?

**_Any Good? Let me know in the comments, i'll be updating Two Sides to the same coin, no later then the end of July! My dead line is July 28th! I promise to have an update by then!_**

**_Until then LIVE LONG AND PROSPER, BITCHES!_**


End file.
